Question: Let $x, y, z$ be real numbers so that  \begin{align*}
y+z & = 13, \\
z+x & = 14, \\
x+y & = 15.
\end{align*} Find $\sqrt{xyz(x+y+z)}$.
Explanation: Add the three equations together and divide by 2 to get $x+y+z = 21$. Hence, $x = 8, y = 7, z = 6$, and $\sqrt{xyz(x+y+z)} = \sqrt{21(8)(7)(6)} = \sqrt{2^4\cdot 3^2 \cdot 7^2} = \boxed{84}$.